


Day Twenty: Shopping for Presents

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Twenty: Shopping for Presents

"Listen to me, Harry. I am the king of Christmas presents. I always know just what to get people and they always love what I get them. So let me handle the boys and you can get stuff for everyone else."

"Excuse me, Louis, but I’m not the one who two years ago gave people presents so awful that they felt bad for wanting to return them so they kept them out of pity and fear that you would find out and cause them severe bodily harm!"

Louis stopped right in his tracks when Harry said that. “You’re lying.”

"Nope. Niall really wanted to return his present but he didn’t want to ask you for the receipt because he was afraid you would beat him to death with it." Harry can’t help but crack a smile, blowing his cover.

"You ARE lying! Fuck you, Styles," Louis says, smacking Harry’s arm a couple of times. "You really had me going there. I thought the boys really hated my gifts. They could never, but I could have had an off year."

Harry hums in agreement and they keep walking around the shopping center, cleared out for a few hours so they could shop in peace.

"Where do you want to go now, Lou?" Harry asks, stopping to look at a map of the stores.

"Well, we’ve already got our parents taken of, and I’ve already got your present, so unless you have anything else to get, I’d say we’re finished."

"I’ve gotten stuff for everyone except you and the boys," Harry says, shrugging when Louis makes a face.

"Harry, it’s five days before Christmas and you haven’t gotten our presents yet?"

"I was waiting for the perfect thing. What do you even get your four best mates who already have everything they could ever want?"

"I guess you’re right," Louis says, and they head out of the shopping center, thanking the people who run it on the way out and saying they could let people back in. Harry doesn’t like that they have to do that sometimes, but it’s a lot easier than trying to get shopping done while being mobbed by fans.

Louis and Harry are walking to the car when a sign catches Harry’s eye.

"Ooh, Louis! Can we go there?" he asks, pointing at a sign for an animal shelter.

"Sure, but you can’t take any home with you."

"I promise not to get you and the boys puppies for Christmas."

Twenty minutes later, Harry is covered in fluffy puppies and may or may not have forgotten his promise to Louis.

"Please, Lou? They’re all so cute, and Liam has always wanted a puppy of his own, and Niall needs something to take care of in his big house all by himself, and I still haven’t gotten Zayn and Perrie an engagement gift, and…look! This one looks just like you! Come on, Lou! You know you and Eleanor need something to take care of. Please? They’re shelter animals and they’re not gonna go to better homes than ours. You know you want one, Lou," Harry says, smooshing the puppy’s face up against Louis’s cheek, and Louis sighs.

"Alright."

And that’s the story of how Harry ended up giving all of his bandmates puppies for Christmas.


End file.
